Big Sister
by ToolaLoolaLoops
Summary: Bella Swan, a big sis, lost her bother in a car accident and her younger brother, Emmett, is all she has... Bella doesn't have friends, a life, or tries to have those. Emmett is her only reason she is probably still living. Will she find love...or will Emmett be there one minute then gone in the next? Edward is involved in this story...


Big Sister:

**Bella Swan is a big sister who lost one of her brothers from a car accident. She now has another brother whom she loves to death and promised to her life that she would keep safe no matter what. Yet, Bella doesn't have any friends because everyone picks on her bother she either yells or hits them. **

**One day Bella takes Emmett out to the park and meets a guy yet will love be found?**

Bella Swan played with her little brother Emmett outside in their backyard. Emmett twirled around and fell on his bottom and let out a boom of laughter. Bella followed his steps and left Emmett laughing with tears. Bella smiled at him and he rolled his eyes at her and said, "Sucker!"

He immediately jumped up and took off in a run towards the street. Bella heart jumped out her chest and she ran for Emmett. She tackles him down and then checked on him.

"Don't ever run towards the street again, you hear?" Bella scolded him. "Yes Ma'am." He smiled. _ I can't lose another one. _Bella thought. "Let's play ball." Emmett shouted and Bella giggled.

"Of course you can play ball by yourself." Emmett cocked his head to the side, confused. "Oh god I was just kidding Emmy." "That's not my name!" He pouted. "It is today." Bella said and he rolled his eyes.

"Boys don't roll their eyes, Emmett." "This One Does!" He sung. "Look, go take singing classes before you do all that singing, okay?" "Sure big-head." "Okay snot-nose."

That Night:

Bella could not sleep; her head and palms were sweating. She tossed and turned as she dreamed.

Her middle age brother Jasper held the football in his hands as Emmett ran around the yard for no reason. Bella laid on the grass staring at the sky as Emmett started to run around her.

She caught his foot and he fell on top of her. She smiled and he smiled back before he burp in her face. "You shouldn't have made me fall." Bella pushed him away and fan the air.

"Emmy learn to brush your teeth." "Nope." He said and ran again. Jasper tossed the football but it didn't make it far. Bella sat up and the football hit her right in the face.

She giggled and ran after Jasper. She ran fast yet he was much faster. Then he ran towards the street, he didn't see the red convertible coming down the street.

He ran right in front of it as Bella dived in to tackle him out the way….he was already hit—

Bella jumped out her sleep and held her chest while tears streamed down. She wiped her eyes, "Damn it." She crawled out of bed and walked over to Emmett's room.

She saw him lying there cuddling with a bear with a picture of Selena Gomez glued to the face of the bear. She removed the bear and replaced it with herself.

Once Bella was awake, Emmett kissed her pink nose. "Somebody has a cold." He sung. "I'm still going to" She sneezed, "School." She finished.

"Sis, I will be okay…I don't need protection all the time." "Yeah you do." "I am ten…I am Emmett…" "You are careless." "You are sick." He kissed her forehead and hop out of bed.

Emmett ran over to his dresser and pulled out red jeans and black sweater. After he was dress Bella burst into laughter, his pants were hot waters and his shirt was on backwards.

Bella walked over to him and pulled off his clothes.

10 Minutes Later:

Emmett walked down the stairs and his mother gasped. His hair slicked back with gel, he wore a black sweater and black slacks with black church looking shoes.

"Ohh Emmett you look adorable." His mother said over and over. Bella stood at the rail, "I know he looks adorable…I dressed him." Bella giggled.

"Ohh Bella your nose is pink…" Emmett said as if he didn't know. "Oh it's nothing." Bella answered as she rolled her eyes. "Bella you know you don't go to school when you're sick." Bella rolled her eyes and answered, "I know that but I don't care about this stupid cold…Emmett is what I'm worried about." "Err Emmett go on outside and get in the car."

Emmett nodded and grabbed his backpack off the floor that was next to the last stairs and ran outside. "Bella I know why you're saying and trying to do this…look four years ago Jasper died and I know you(Just to let you know, four years ago Bella was 12, Emmett 4 and Jasper 10…so you know how old they are now 16 and 10) want to protect Emmett because you feel that it is your fault—"

"No I don't feel like it's my fault…it is my fault. I know, God knows, even you know." "Bella…I wasn't even home to see whose fault it was…I mean not that it is anybody's fault—""Look it is my fault which was a mistake that won't happen again…especially not Emmett.." "Bella you can't blame yourself for this all your life…after that accident you don't call or chat with anyone anymore and if we do catch you talking it's with Emmett or arguing with someone who hit him or something." "Look maybe you just don't understand what I'm going through! Just take my brother to school and when you get back I will be ready to go also."

"Alright Bella…but don't get in trouble for Emmett." "I'll do anything for Emmett." Bella answered and went back into her room. She pulled out her least favorite blue jeans and regular tank top. Quickly she took a shower and changed clothes. Minutes later she just stared out the window until her mother was back.

Bella was already down the stairs and out the door before her mother had a chance to blow the horn. Bella jumped in the car and said, "Hurry!"

School:

As her mother pulled up Bella leaped out the car and ran into the school building. She saw Emmett arguing with a little girl around his age. "Hey baby doll get out my brother face like that." Bella told the little girl. "Moron." She said. "MORON? GIRL YOU LOOK LIKE A FIFFTY CENT WORTH BABY DOLL! FAKE HAIR, FAKE FACE AND BAD BREATH!" Bella yelled.

Her eyes filled with water and she looked at Emmett, "Your sister was mean to me…we are over." The girl ran away. "Oh I'm sorry em-""No if you wouldn't be so _damn protective_ I would still have a girlfriend but no…she says a stupid little word and you yell at her! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOT An ENEMY…I HAVE NO FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE JASPER!"

Bella stared at him with wide eyes before she mumbled, "Sorry." And ran.

Bella stopped and went into a supply closet. "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bella cried into her arms.

It was about a week later that Bella hadn't talk to Emmett and he didn't care. At dinner it was quiet so their mother didn't have a headache, Bella found a friend, and Emmett got more friends to hang around. So them not talking may have made their lives more easier.

_Hmph, I wonder when me and Em will talk again._


End file.
